Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a shock absorber.
Background Art
For example, JP 2016-173140 A discloses a shock absorber that includes a leaf valve. In order to generate a proper damping force in a very low-speed range of a piston speed, this shock absorber is provided with a damping force generating valve for a very low-speed range. This damping force generating valve includes leaf valve elements and an opposed part. The leaf valve elements are cantilevered by a piston. The opposed part is opposed to free ends of the leaf valve elements. An orifice is formed between the leaf valve elements and the opposed part. In more detail, the damping force generating valve is a non-seated valve in which the leaf valve elements are not seated on the opposed part and is configured such that the leaf valve elements open in both directions in association with the extension and compression of the shock absorber. According to this kind of damping force generating valve of the non-seated type, a slap that is a problem on a damping force generating valve of a type in which leaf valve elements are seated on a valve seat part can be prevented from occurring when the leaf valve elements are seated.
In addition to JP 2016-173140 A, JP 2015-132313 A is a patent document which may be related to the present disclosure.